


Deflowered Inside A Ferrari (NSFW)

by joonslovester



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mafia Leader Choi Siwon, Oneshot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslovester/pseuds/joonslovester
Summary: I have no summary for this, the title says it all... hhh
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Fem!Reader, Choi Siwon/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Deflowered Inside A Ferrari (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> idk anymore man i need me a sugar daddy like choi siwon

* * *

You have no idea what on earth is going on. 

It’s crazy to think that it was only 9am, but here you are, in your pajamas, running away from armed men as they aimed at you — “Watch out.” — and the man running beside you. 

He grabs you by the waist, pulling you to a corner as the bullet nearly grazes your skin. “Siwon what the hell is happening?!” You whisper-yelled. 

You were met with silence. 

The handsome mafia leader said nothing as he gripped your wrist and led you somewhere else - another one of the secret passageways his mansion held that you’ll never understand. 

You struggled to catch up with his long legs, stumbling every now and then due to being out of breath - but there he walked, not even a sweat breaking out through his entire face. His sharp eyes pierced through nothing in front of him, alert in case anything happens to you. 

You observe his outfit. Casual white button up and denim jeans paired with black leather shoes. His hair parted in that typical 2x8 cut which you believed was the hairstyle of the rich — it was a casually dressed Siwon. No matter what he wore he looked damn sexy and mighty fine, which annoyed you to the core. But that didn’t help the case as to what was actually happening. 

You tried to wriggle yourself free from his iron grip, but alas, you were no match to his strength. “Choi Siwon I’m demanding an answer.” You gritted out, following his sharp turn. 

Both of you were now in the garage. An array of luxury and sports cars were parked organized by color, and there he stood, looking at which car seemed to be his taste for tonight’s journey. 

“I’ll explain everything in the car.” Was his only response, tugging on your wrist as he pulls you towards a red Ferrari SF90 Stradale. Its doors open as he lets you inside, looking around in case anyone was still following. He closes the door for you before jogging towards the driver’s side and getting in, before revving up the engine and driving out the garage’s back side, giving a quick note to the guard on duty. 

The sexual tension in the air never died down. You were only wearing a cream colored silk button down polo shirt with its matching pajamas - and you weren’t even wearing a bra for that matter. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” You muttered after a few minutes of silence, knowing Siwon wouldn’t talk for what seemed to be the next few hours. 

“I didn’t know they’d track you down,  _ jagiya _ . You knew this would happen. You  _ chose _ to be with me even after knowing who I am and what I do for a living.” Siwon suddenly says, his right hand automatically going to your thigh, his thumb rubbing it gently. 

Biting your lips, you can’t help but sigh. You chose your love for Siwon and in return you get to live a crazy, exciting life with him. You never regretted it, not once, but the thought of losing Siwon just because of another crazed Mafia leader terrified you to the core. 

The both of you have fought over this - you having to quiet down every time because Siwon would get too worked out, scaring you to your wits end every single time. 

You obeyed him, like he was your lifeline. Like the oxygen you needed to breathe. When you found out Siwon was hospitalized due to a crazy gun fight you felt the world collapse around you. And that scared you. 

  
Were you really that dependent towards a man you have just met? 

You let your thoughts overcome you as Siwon drove to who knows where again. Looking at the clock and the date, you realized it was exactly 7 days since you first met him. But he has already managed to give your life so much action and the constant pump of adrenaline in your veins was driving you to the point of addiction - you fell for Siwon when you told yourself not to. 

And you fell hard. 

Your boyfriend of 3 years suddenly popped in your mind. How everything was so confusing when you barely had a grasp of what was happening. Donghae had broken up with you -  _ well more like you had broken up with him  _ \- got you thinking about how he never really spared you a second glance once you declined his initiative for sex. 

Being raised in a strict family made you grew up with beliefs such ass marriage before sex, hence one of the major reasons that led to you and Hae’s break up. 

“Siwon?” you say, cutting the silence for what seemed like eternity.

“Yes,  _ Jagi _ ?” He answered almost immediately. 

The car slowly halts to a red light, and you turn to look at Siwon. His face contorted to a look of worry- eyebrows scrunched together as his eyes searched yours for any emotion.

“I want you to fuck me inside this car.” You say.

  
Eyes opening wide, he stares at you bewildered. “Y/N-” He began, only to be cut off by a honk from behind, signalling that the lights have turned green. He stepped on the gas and sped, eyes glancing at you every now and then.

“Listen I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but do you really think sex is that something you need to clear your mind?” He asks. “You told me you believe in marriage before sex, you’re a  _ virgin _ ,  _ jagiya _ .” He continues. 

“Cut the bullshit, you wanted to fuck me the moment you laid your eyes on me and now that I want you you’re pushing me away?” You scoffed, crossing your hands and looking out the window. 

Yelping, you held the car door as you felt Siwon take a harsh swerve to the right, as he stepped on the accelerator. He sped off quickly, tall buildings blurring down to tall trees in just mere seconds. 

Thick sexual tension hung in the air, and you could feel your ace heat up. You bite your lips, frustrated. “Siwon if you won’t fuck me right here right now I-” 

Siwon cuts you off, hand in your throat as he pulls you in for a rough kiss. He had stopped right at the side of the road, pulling you into his lap as he adjusts his seat to accommodate you being in his lap. 

You straddled his lap, blushing at the feeling of his hard on against your wet crotch. Your hands made their way around his neck, kissing him back with equal force, as his tongue slid into your mouth easily. 

You grind on him, eliciting a low growl below him, his strong hands left your waist as they slowly unbutton your polo shirt, one by one, revealing your breasts. He gave you a final kiss before his lips trailed down to your jawline and down to your neck,quickly spotting your sweet spot. He sucks on it, leaving a mark as his mouth trailed to your right breast. You felt his hot tongue savor you - “ _ Siwon-” _ you moaned, gripping his hair as you leaned back and closed your eyes. 

He continues setting your body to the mood, touching you in all the right places, feeling as if hot fire touched every spot he just had. He taps your thighs, signalling you to stand up a little, as he unbuckles his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and underwear. Your mouth watered at his size. “Holy shit, you are  _ packed _ .” You state, staring at Siwon’s erect member - proud of yourself for making him feel that way. 

He pulls your pajamas down, along with your underwear, as he slides two fingers inside you first. Your hands manage to grip his shoulders, your head falling to the side as he pumps in and out of you gently. This goes on for quite a while, two fingers become three, and three becomes four - by this point you were a moaning mess, and were convinced you could handle Siwon’s size - that or you just  _ really _ need him at this point.

Sensing your need, Siwon pulls his fingers out of you - a small whine coming from your mouth as you felt empty. 

A few seconds later, you could feel his tip enter you. You gasped, holding your breath as you felt his head enter you, ripping you open.   
" _Fuck_..." you moaned, eyes shut tight as he thrusts into you slowly, inch by inch entering you and tearing your insides apart.   
  
You feel his thumb wipe a lone tear down your cheek as you look up at him, eyes clouded with lust. "You feel so good, _daddy."_ you mewled.   


You didn't know if you were too dicked by Siwon or if it was real, but you swore you saw his eyes darken, as he bottomed out. You felt his balls right on your ass, as you leaned your head back, too full to move. 

"Say that again, jagi." He whispered, voice hoarse and lustful. 

  
"You feel so- _fucking good!_ -" you moaned, feeling him pull out before thrusting back into you in one motion. You felt dizzy, overwhelmed with pleasure that masked the pain- you could feel Siwon's cock in your stomach as he pounded inside you repeatedly.   
  
"Feels so good, so full~" You moaned, bouncing on his cock like a whore on a Saturday night. Your hand went to touch your stomach as you bounced up and down, rubbing the outline of his cock on your belly. "I can feel you right here, so good, s'good, so fucking _good-"_ you whined, almost going crazy.

  
Hell, if sex felt this good - why on earth were you deprived of this heavenly feeling for so long? 

  
You were a moaning mess, eyes rolling at the back of your head, mouth sputtering nonsense and sinful noises as you felt yourself reaching your peak. "I'm close - I think I'm close, Siwon-ah~" you say, head falling on his shoulder as you closed your eyes tight, body freezing as you tightened around him. 

You let out the loudest moan yet, letting yourself fall dead weight on his body as you shuddered, cumming intensely. You heard him moan below you, feeling his muscles tense up as you felt him release inside you.

You let him ride his orgasm out on you -- too sensitive to feel anything but the burning pleasure and soreness in your nether regions. You tried to stand up, legs wobbly and sore, letting his cum drip down your things. You stare at the mess you two made, blushing heavily before fixing yourself and plopping down on your side of the car, whimpering at how sore you are. 

"Holy shit I lost my virginity inside a Ferrari." you muttered, exhausted beyond belief. 

"At least it wasn't an old beaten up Toyota." He snickered, referring to Donghae's pick-up truck. 

"Hey - Beth has seen better days, don't drag the poor car into Hae's asshole image." You pouted. 

* * *

"We were worried fuck about your whereabouts, and there you were, deflowering Y/N inside your Ferrari?" you heard Heechul's bewildered voice echo from the outside. You sat up, groaning at the still awfully sore sensation, and noticed you were lying on a couch, clothes changed into one of Siwon's black shirts and grey sweatpants. You hauled yourself to where the noise seemed to be, and saw Jungsoo, Heechul, Hyukjae and Siwon on the dining table, sharing a glass of wine. 

  
You blushed, going back to the couch, too shy to approach any of Siwon's close mates and went back to sleep in hopes of ridding the soreness. (rip)

  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had to fucking research if the sf90 was big enough for all the crazy shit i imagined in this oneshot and now i want to ride someone in this car. i am very annoyed at myself rn lmao. also, i hope you enjoyed! (im posting a lot of smut rn i know but i actually have an actual fic in the making so pls look forward to that hehehe thank you <3)


End file.
